Aquella pequeña de rojo
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Se adentró a ese lindo bosque, tenía que llevarle comida a su abuela, tal como el cuento de la Caperucita Roja, solo que con ciertas diferencias. Una tormenta imprevista la hizo tomar un camino peligroso y se dará cuenta de que la tormenta es el menor de sus problemas al encontrar un chico que le va a empeorar el día.


**Aquella pequeña de rojo **

Era una dulce niña, tan solo 10 años de edad recién cumplidos. Tan dulce y encantadora, tan amable con todas las personas. Castaña, piel morena, ojos color marrón que se veían muy lindos. Era una niña muy conocida en esa pequeña aldea, por su amabilidad sin condición, por que siempre ayudaba a los demás sin mirar a quien.

Nadie pensó que llovería ese día, el cielo estaba completamente despejado ¿pero quien confía en la naturaleza?. Su padres le dieron un cesto de comida y dulces, para que la pequeña Dora lo llevara a casa de su abuela. Dora obedeció con gusto a sus padres, se despidió de sus hermanitos y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque.

No era un bosque aterrador, era el típico bosque con lindos animalitos, conejos, mariposas y esas cosas. La pequeña Dora no dudó en comenzar a jugar, arrancar flores y atrapar bellas mariposas. Era inevitable no pensarlo, justo la noche pasada la pequeña había leído con sus hermanos un cuento llamado "Caperucita Roja" donde la niña le llevaba comida a su abuela y, por supuesto, llevaba una caperuza roja. Dora no llevaba una caperuza, llevaba su típica ropa de siempre, pero la diferencia esta vez es que llevaba un suéter color rojo, eso si le hacia recordar mucho el cuento. De broma se preguntó a si misma en que momento se encontraría con el malvado lobo feroz, ese pensamiento le causó una risita, en ese bosque no había lobos.

Salió del bosque y se dispuso a subir aquella alta montaña, del otro lado estaba la casa de su abuelita. Pero pudo verlo, contra todo pronostico, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un gris muy oscuro, una tormenta se acercaba. A Dora le habían enseñado a no subir la montaña cuando llovía, podría haber un derrumbe o algo, podría resbalarse en el lodo y caer. Pero la otra opción era ir por el otro camino que rodeaba la montaña... O también podría regresar a casa, sus padres no se molestarían, pero Dora no es alguien que se de por vencida, así que se dirigió a aquel otro camino.

Dora solo había tomado ese camino junto con su padre, pero no era un camino que utilizaran mucho de verdad ya que en ese camino había muchos ladrones de la aldea vecina. Pero a Dora no le importó, no pensó que alguien seria capaz de robar a una pequeña niña, vaya pensamientos inocentes que aun tenia. El bosque en ese camino no era tan lindo como el bosque de antes, era eso o tal vez los animales se habían escondido por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Con las nubes grises justo encima de ella, obstruyendo la luz del sol, ese bosque parecía uno de esos bosques encantados y aterradores que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas.

La niña castaña se armó de valor y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, aunque de algo estaba segura, si que se iba a mojar mucho. Pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer, no lo suficiente para que ella se empapara pero si para que se diera cuenta de que la lluvia estaba cerca. La casa de su abuelita estaba mas lejos por ese camino, pero no tenia opción.

Fue un ruido proveniente de los arboles que hizo que sus ojos voltearan a esa dirección, pero no vio nada, solo las ramas de los arboles que se movían cada vez con mas violencia causada por el fuerte viento de la futura tormenta. Dora dejó eso pasar, no debía ser nada, continuó su camino, aunque debía admitir que estaba atemorizada. Caminó y caminó y en todo momento no dejó de sentir que la observaban, que alguien la seguía entre los arboles, seguramente se lo imaginaba pero si le dio mucho miedo el pensar que era un ladrón. Comenzó a correr y a correr mientras empezaban a escucharse los primeros rayos de la tormenta y comenzaba a sentir de verdad las gotas frías y cada vez mas continuas de la lluvia. De esta tormenta no iba a salir sana.

La lluvia seguía algo ligera, pero podía sentirla muy fría en su piel y ese presentimiento de que alguien la seguía se intensificó. Las nubes eran tan grises que casi parecía de noche y ella se detuvo un momento para analizar el camino, que se dividía en dos. ¿Cuál escoger? ¿el derecho o el izquierdo?, la tormenta no la esperaría y tampoco ese ser que, piensa ella, la esta siguiendo. Claro que la seguía, aprovechó la parada de la niña para adelantarse y aparecer frente a ella.

Apareció frente a ella, salió de los arbustos, era un niño mas alto que ella, o tal vez un adolescente. Era un chico de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo, ojos muy oscuros, de unos 14 o 15 años tal vez. Llevaba unas botas, unos guantes y un antifaz para cubrirse los ojos, como si fuera un ladrón, ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Eres un ladrón?- preguntó la niña alarmada.

-Claro que si, boba, ¿Qué no vez mi mascara?- habló con un tono amenazante, pero su voz no dejaba de sonar linda.

-Esto, yo... pensé que eran de broma.- dijo la pequeña en tono inocente.

-Rayos, creí que se verían geniales.- dijo molesto el chico mientras se los quitaba y arrojaba al piso, dejando caer su rebelde cabello a la cara.

-¿Cuantos robos has hecho? ¿uno?- preguntó con inocencia, aunque su intención no era burlarse es lo que pareció.

-He hecho siente robos, niña tonta.- dijo mientras le mostraba siente dedos de sus manos-. Aunque... tal vez seis porque el primero no me salió muy bien. Pero mira esto.- sacó un diamante de su bolsillo-. Se lo robé a una pequeña de lindo vestido muy parecida a ti.

-Yo solo quiero ir con mi abuela.- habló con timidez-. No se cual es el camino.

-Bueno, pues yo te lo diré, pero primero debes darme todas tus cosas.- dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Pero estas cosas son para mi abuela!

-Yo también tengo una abuela, mocosa, y por eso mismo debo robarte, esa es la solución.- habló con voz fría.

-No, esa no es la solución.- habló con su voz amable-. Siempre hay otras formas.

-Pues lamentablemente así me enseñaron a mi, así que dame esas cosas o las tomaré por la fuerza.

El intentó robarle la comida para su abuela pero Dora era muy escurridiza y logró liberarse. Sin pensarlo, corrió por el camino derecho pensando que el ya no la seguía, y así parecía ser, cuando volteó el ya no estaba. Pero la lluvia no se detuvo, comenzó la fuerte tormenta y Dora quedó totalmente mojada al instante. El viento era muy fuerte que casi lograba empujar a una pequeña como ella. Los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban con violencia el cielo gris para después escucharse un trueno muy fuerte, era una tormenta eléctrica, eso asustaba un poco a Dora, no debía estar en medio de la lluvia cuando caían rayos.

Logró encontrar una pequeña cueva y se adentró ahí. Estaba muy oscura pero al menos estaba seca. Se sentó al lado de unas piedras, no veía mucho por la oscuridad, pero se sentía algo segura, empezó a acomodar sus cosas cuando alguien la tomó por atrás.

-Te atrape, Caperucita Roja.- dijo en forma divertida.

-¡Yo no soy Caperucita Roja!

Entonces el chico tomó la capucha de el suéter de la niña y se la puso en la cabeza.

-Ahora si lo eres.- se burló.

La castaña lo golpeó con el codo y logró liberarse, el se impresionó porque el golpe realmente le dolió. Ella lo miró algo enfadada.

-¿Como me encontraste?- preguntó intentando tener un respuesta.

-Obviamente yo corro mas rápido que tu, además este es el lugar mas lógico donde tu te ocultarías de la lluvia.- habló con superioridad.

-¿Por que quieres robarme a mi?, no tengo nada de valor, solo las cosas que llevaré a mi abuela.- dijo intentando convencerlo de dejarla en paz.

-Nadie se a pasado por aquí en días, niña, no se cuando podre tener otra oportunidad de robar algo.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto con tus victimas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Pues obviamente no!- contestó algo ofendido, por alguna razón cualquier cosa que dijera esa pequeña le parecía un insulto a pesar de que no era si-. Solo a los fáciles de robar, como una pequeña como tu.

-No puedes se tan malvado ¿o si?

-Solo dame eso.- le arrebató el cesto de comida de las manos y salió de la cueva, entrando así a la lluvia-. ¡Hasta nunca, niña!

-¿Eh?- apenas se dio cuenta y el ya se había ido lejos-. ¡No, espera!-. salió de la cueva a pesar de la fuerte tormenta. Buscó con la mirada aquel extraño chico pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte-. ¡No te lo lleves!- gritó inútilmente, ya que el ruido de el agua era tan fuerte que su vocecita no se escuchó-. ¡Es para mi abuela! ¡no te lo lleves!

Había perdido la canasta de comida para su abuela que le habían confiado sus padres, tal vez debió haber regresado a casa y no ser tan insistente en cumplir con lo que sus padres le habían dicho. Ahora ellos deben estar preocupados porque esta lloviendo, ellos hubieran querido que su hija volviera de inmediato a casa. pero no, ella tenia que continuar en ese camino lleno de ladrones, por eso le pasó lo que le pasó y solo debía agradecer que el que le robó fue un chico, porque hay personas todavía peores y no precisamente ladrones, sino algo mucho peor.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo, no sabia donde estaba. Miró de un lado a otro pero no reconoció el lugar, había tomado el camino equivocado por ir escapando, para hacerlo aun peor, muy apenas lograba distinguirse el camino ya que la lluvia lo había cubierto de agua. Comenzó a llorar, fue tan tonta en querer obedecer a sus padres a como de lugar, a veces hay cosas que no se pueden cumplir pero ella fue tan necia. Lloró, lloró por haber perdido el cesto, por haberse perdido ella, por estar en medio de la lluvia que ocultaba sus lagrimas.

Caminó a dirección de donde creía era el camino de regreso, pero estaba muy desorientada y la tormenta no perdonaba. Después de unos minutos se rindió, entre tanto viento, lluvia que no la dejaba ver, rayos ruidosos y un frio horrible, ella ya no podía seguir. Se derrumbó al lado de una roca, se sentó en el lodo, con los zapatos todos mojados en un enorme charco de agua, con el cabello húmedo cayéndole frio en la cara, con su suéter rojo mojado, aun con la capucha en la cabeza. Seguramente Caperucita Roja no era tan tonta y tampoco tenia tan mala suerte como ella.

Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido ladrón, no hizo mas que robar y burlarse de ella ¿Quién le hace eso a una niña?. Tal vez el mundo no era tan bueno como ella creía, ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría robar?, sea como sea ella nunca haría eso, ese chico era muy malo y lo culpaba por lo que le estaba pasando. Continuaba llorando de forma audible como una niña pequeña, pues eso era. Estaba tan oscuro gracias a esas nubes grises, casi negras y la lluvia no paraba. Después de un par de horas parecía como si no fuera a terminar nunca.

La pequeña se levantó de su lugar, que ya se había formado un charco aun mas grande. Ella estaba llena de lodo, caminó por un sendero inexistente, sus pies le dolían de tanto chapotear en el agua, ¿Qué era esta tormenta? ¿un huracán o algo así? ¿Qué pasa con este clima?. El fuerte trueno de un rayo sonó tan fuerte y cercano que la pequeña que estaba despistada se asustó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en un charco de lodo, raspándose las rodillas. Estaba muy cansada, tenia mucho frio, ya estaba enferma, le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenia miedo por no saber donde estaba. Intentó levantarse pero el viento fuerte le quitó la capucha, era tan helado. Se recostó derrotada en el charco, era una niñita perdida que no dejaba de llorar. Dejó que el cansancio se apoderara de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en el agua, estaba de nuevo en la cueva, pudo ver la tormenta aun afuera, ¿se había quedado dormida?

-Veo que al fin te despiertas, pequeña.- habló ese chico pelirrojo con tono de burla, que la observaba parado en una esquina-. Creo que tu lobo feroz te salvó de no ahogarte.

-¡Deja de compararme con Caperucita Roja!- gritó la castaña indignada-. Y tu eres mas como un malvado zorro escurridizo.

-Hum, ¿Caperucita y el Zorro? eso no suena bien.- continuaba burlándose.

-¡Me has arruinado el día! ¡yo no te he hecho nada malo!- gritó, casi llorando otra vez-. Mis padres deben estar preocupados y yo ni siquiera pude llegar a casa de mi abuela. Y tu... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a ponerse a llorar, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, estaba inconsolable la pobre niña.

-¿Por que piensas que quiero algo de ti?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por que me has sacado de la lluvia? ¿por que?- no dejaba de llorar, se tallaba los ojos con sus manos.

-Tal vez porque me diste lastima.- dijo tajante.

-¿Por que iba a darte lastima?- levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos-. Tu me robaste a mi, robaste la comida de mi abuela.

-No lo se.- apartó la vista y miró hacia afuera-. Tu... ¿realmente querías llevarle eso a tu abuela?

-¡Claro!- dijo enfadada-. ¿Por que crees que me iría por un camino tan peligroso en medio de la lluvia! ¡mi abuela vive sola, yo quería acompañarla! ¡pero ahora estoy perdida y no tengo nada que llevarle por tu culpa!

-Si te hace sentir mejor, solo me comí la galletas.- le arrojó el cesto de comida a la niña a los pies, ella lo miró en el suelo sin entender.

-¿Por que?- susurró.

-Ya te dije que me diste lastima.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No eres tan malo ¿cierto?- empezó a sonreír y fue recuperando la confianza.

-¡Ya te dije que me diste lastima! ¡cállate!

-Tu... ¿también quieres mucho a tu abuela?- intuyó.

-Que te calles, mocosa.- se molestó y volvió a apartar la vista.

-Pero aun no se donde estoy.- dijo la pequeña en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

En un rato, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de la tormenta, el ruido de el agua al caer, los rayos que impactaban en algún lugar. Dora comenzó a llorar de nuevo y aquel chico la miró con frustración, ella era realmente muy llorona.

-Te dije que te callaras.- ordenó.

-Pero... no se como volver.- balbuceó.

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga el camino?, yo no se donde rayos vives ni donde vive tu abuela, además aunque supieras donde ir no puedes hacerlo con esta lluvia.- habló de forma cruel.

-¡Waaaaa!.- comenzó a chillar con fuerza, eso irritó mucho al otro chico-. ¡Debí volver a casa en cuando vi esas nubes grises! ¡¿por que tuve que ser tan terca?! waaa.

-¡Que te calles, estúpida Caperucita!

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así, Zorro idiota!

-Oye.- se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente, tomándola de el suéter rojo-. No me insultes, que yo he sido muy bueno contigo. Te devolví tu estúpida canasta y vaya que no tenia que hacerlo, te saqué de la lluvia que obviamente ibas a morir ahí ahogada en el charco, que por cierto ¿Qué hacías tirada ahí?, ¿estas tonta o que?

-Déjame.- lo apartó-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no tenia idea de como volver, ni siquiera a la cueva, estoy completamente perdida ¡por tu culpa!- gritó mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas pero era inútil.

-¿Mi culpa?, no me hagas reír, soy un ladrón, es mi trabajo, fue tu culpa por venir a un sitio tan peligroso, debiste volver con tus padres, mocosa.- ¿no se podía ser mas cruel?

-¡Lo se!- se arrodilló al suelo y volvió a soltar lagrimas y gritos de llanto, esto apenó un poco al chico-. ¿Por que tenia que hacerlo? ¿por que siempre intentó obedecer a los demás? siempre debo ayudar a los demás sin importar las circunstancias. Siempre quiero ser la buena, la mas amable, tal vez solo actúo con egoísmo.- la pequeña estaba muy dolida, realmente era algo que ocultaba en el fondo, pero así era, la niña perfecta de la aldea, así quería que la vieran, si eso no es egoísta ¿Qué lo es?

-Ajjj.- realmente le fastidiaba a ese ladrón escuchar los ridículos lamentos de esa pequeña-. ¿Por que rayos me cuentas toda tu vida?

-No lo se.- la pequeña levantó la vista y miró al chico frente a ella directo a los ojos-. Supongo que me gusta hablar con los que son amables conmigo.

¿Amable? ¿esa niña estaba mal de la cabeza?, el fue el que le quitó sus cosas y provocó que se perdiera, si bien se las había devuelto y la sacó de la lluvia pero fue por lastima ¿la lastima cuenta como amabilidad?. Aquel chico, después de robarle a la niña, un rato después la volvió a ver de lejos, estaba tan sola e indefensa en esa cruel tormenta, ¿Cómo no sentir lastima por algo así?. Si ella realmente pensaba que el era amable por sentir lastima estaba muy equivocada, ¿o la lastima cuenta como amabilidad?, será que la rescató de la lluvia pero ¿era necesario regresarle sus cosas? ¿eso fue lastima o amabilidad?

El ya no sabia nada, si ella quería verlo como una persona amable era problema de ella, no de el. Si va por el mundo pensando que los criminales son amables ¿a donde va a ir a parar esta niña?. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse raro, ¿alguien llamándolo amable a el?, nadie ajeno a su familia lo había llamado así antes, el siempre fue muy travieso, incluso de pequeño, realmente no hubo nadie que creyera que es amable. Y esta niña ¿era amable o solo era inocente? tal vez las dos cosas y eso la convertía en una muy ingenua. Pero bueno, al menos que alguien pensara que el era amable se sentía bien, se acababa de dar cuenta.

Se acercó a ella, se puso a su altura, ella lo miró sin comprender que es lo que ese chico quería hacer. El le sonrió ligeramente y le puso la capucha de nuevo en la cabeza.

-Si te pareces a Caperucita Roja.- bromeó.

-¡No es cierto!- ya se estaba cansando de ese chiste, se llevó las manos a la cara e intentó nuevamente secarse las lagrimas.

-Ya no llores.- apartó las manos de la niña y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas con su propia mano con delicadeza, dejando a la niña sin aliento-. ¿Tu realmente quieres ayudar a las personas?

-Si.- respondió mecánicamente, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel chico que parecía consolarla.

-Entonces no eres tan egoísta, solo te gusta ser reconocida.

-¿_Tan egoísta_?

-Nadie es perfecto niña, el mundo tampoco lo es, mejor acostúmbrate a eso.- terminó de secarle las lagrimas y revolvió su cabello, después la miró extrañado al ver algo raro en ella-. Oye, estas roja...

-Ya te dije que no me compares con Caperucita Roja...

-No, tu cara.- sonrió al ver el rubor que había causado en la niña, se veía muy linda y eso le causó gracia-. Je veo que no eres tan inocente.

-¡Cállate!- gritó nerviosa mientras intentaba cubrir su sonrojo con sus manos pero aquel chico lo impidió.

-Realmente eres muy ingenua.- le sonrió pícaramente y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, si, se estaba burlando de ella-. Toma.- le dio una hoja de papel, Dora lo vio sin comprender-. Vamos, tómalo.- insistió, ya cansado de esperar.

-Esto es... ¿un mapa?

-Claro que es un mapa, tu estas justo aquí.- señaló el sitio en el mapa-. ¿Puedes encontrar el camino desde aquí?

-Creo que si.

-Perfecto, tómalo como otro gesto de amabilidad, me voy.- se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa que antes, después salió a la lluvia-. Espero no volverte a ver nunca, Caperucita.- y se fue.

-¡Me llamo Dora!- gritó, muy molesta porque ya estaba harta de la comparación y estaba segura que el la había escuchado, el ya se había ido-. ¿Pero que fue todo eso?- se preguntó a si misma, aun con la cara roja por lo que acababa de pasar. Miró el mapa, realmente estaba agradecida, pero no podía salir por ahora, tenia que esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Se sentó en una esquina, realmente tenia mucho frio y su suéter mojado no ayudaba en nada. Repasó el día en su cabeza, realmente fue un día muy peculiar con una persona mas peculiar... Estaba muy cansada, así que sin preocupaciones se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó ya nada se veía igual, podía ver el brillante sol resplandecer afuera, el único rastro que había dejado la tormenta eran esos enormes charcos de agua y el lodo en el que se había convertido la tierra ¿pero que importaba? ya estaba muy sucia y mojada de todos modos, tenia los zapatos, la ropa y la...

-¡Mi caperuza!... esto, quiero decir ¡mi suéter!- el suéter rojo que llevaba puesto había desaparecido, lo busco por todas partes y no lo encontró, entonces una idea llegó a su mente-. Oh, no, no puede ser.

Tomó el mapa que le había dado el chico de antes, le dio la vuelta y se puso muy molesta al leer lo que atrás decía:

_"Me robé tu suéter mientras dormías, no podía irme con las manos vacías ¿cierto?, seguro me dan buen dinero por el._

_Y dime ¿Qué tan Caperucita Roja puedes ser sin tu caperuza"_

Resistió las ganas de arrugar el papel y arrojarlo a un charco de agua, ya que después de todo necesitaba el mapa para volver. Estaba muy molesta con aquel chico que le había robado su suéter, el no era amable, para nada, por lo menos no la mayor parte de el tiempo.

-¡Eres un zorro tramposo!- gritó furiosa con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que en algún lugar, aquel malvado ladrón escuchara su insulto.

**Fin**

* * *

_Wam :S jaja os dije que algún dia haría otro fic de Dora xD es mi segundo fic de Dora y el cuarto en español jeje_

_vaya que escriben muy poco de esta caricatura, seguro que después cuando tenga algo de tiempo escribiré mas de esto jeje :3_

_Oigan, pasen por mi perfil, tal vez tenga algún otro fic que les interese leer :3_


End file.
